The present invention is generally related to the animal husbandry and feeding arts of U.S. Patent and Trademark Office Class 119.
Various types of livestock feeding systems are utilized to supply granular, liquid, powder or combinations of feed material.
Especially in large-scale operations, it is critical that the feed dispenser not be subject to prolonged blockage.
The large supply bins utilized are often difficult to unclog without doing damage to the bin, dispenser section and the overall supply system.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to set forth a novel cleaning system and method of use for efficiently unblocking a feed bin and dispenser. The invention has use for a large-scale operation comprising multiple bins and for smaller operations as well.
It is a further object of the invention to describe a cleaning system which is readily installed within a dispenser/bin combination on a permanent basis so that a workman/engineer need not enter the bin for the purpose of removing blocking materials.
It is a still further object to show a system and method which reduces damage to the bin and dispenser to provide for a longer useful life of the overall system.
It is also an object of the invention to demonstrate a cleaning system which is economically manufactured and installed for widespread commercial use and appeal in the livestock feeding arts.
The broader principles described herein have use in combination with various dispenser systems other than in the animal feeding arts.